pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Combee
|dexcekalos=076 |dexgalar=116 |evointo=Vespiquen (only female) |gen=Generation IV |species=Tiny Bee Pokémon |type=Bug |type2=Flying |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=12.1 lbs. |metweight=5.5 kg |ability=Honey Gather |dw=Hustle |body=11 |egg1=Bug |color=Yellow |male=87.5 |evo= }} Combee (Japanese: ミツハニー Mitsuhanii) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Combee is a three-headed Pokémon resembling a bee. Its three heads are shaped like hexagonal honeycomb, with each upper 'bee' having one wing and one antenna each and the lowermost 'bee' having a striped abdomen. In females, the lowermost face has a red gem. Gender differences Females have a red triangle on their bottom head while males do not. Behavior Combee are able to stick together and build a large wall for protection and Defense. They usually travel in swarms and they bring honey and other food sources to their leader, Vespiquen. Evolution Female Combee evolve into Vespiquen when they reach level 21; male Combee do not evolve. Game info Locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |'Bug Buzz'|90|100|10|Bug|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |'Bug Bite'|60|100|20|Bug|Physical|Tough|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr = DP 415 front.png |dpsprf = DP 415f front.png |ptspr = Pt 415 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 415f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 415 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 415f front.png |IVback = Combee Back IV.png |dpsprs = |ptsprs = |hgsssprs = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Combee BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Combee BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Combee XY.gif |xysprf = Combee-F XY.gif |orasspr = Combee XY.gif |orassprf = Combee-F XY.gif}} Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Combee debuted at the end of the episode The Grass-Type is Always Greener! ''where Ash and Co. along with Cheryl, would follow it in the next episode. Combee had an even bigger part in ''An Angry Combeenation! where they guarded their colony and served their leader, Vespiquen. Combee made a cameo in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. Trivia *The fact that there are more male Combee than female may be linked to the fact that real bees only have a single queen and many male drones. **However, with real bees, all worker bees are female and the drones do not pollinate, but only serve to mate with the queen. *Combee is one of the five Pokémon whose evolution depends on its gender. It shares this trait with Burmy, Kirlia, Snorunt and Salandit. *Similar to Magneton and Dugtrio, Combee is made of three Pokémon joined together. However, no single-bodied pre-evolution for Combee exists. **It is unknown what happens to a female Combee's other two heads when it becomes Vespiquen. *According to an interview with Ken Sugimori, Combee was originally going to have the same honeycomb shape, but instead of small bees in between, there were bee larvae with pacifiers in their mouths. The idea was scrapped because the designers thought that is was "too gross". Edition: The Official National Pokédex book.]] Origins Combee is based on a honeybee and the hexagonal honeycombs they make. Etymology Combee's English name comes from a combination of the word "honey'comb'", and "bee". Its Japanese name Mitsuhoney comes from the words 蜜蜂 mitsubacchi (honey bee), and the English word honey. The name Combee also sounds similar to "combine," as Combee resembles a combination of three bees. Gallery 415Combee DP anime.png 415Combee DP anime 2.png 415Combee Dream.png Combee-GO.png Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon